


It's Always Been You

by 1hopelessshipper



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angsty/Soft Chloe Beale, Dialogue, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Minor Character Death, Movie Reference, Original Characters - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 1 - Freeform, Pitch Perfect 2, Pitch Perfect 3, Plot, Post-Pitch Perfect 3, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Soft/Angsty Beca Mitchell, Song Lyrics, producer/songwriter Beca, slow burn but not so slow burn, super fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1hopelessshipper/pseuds/1hopelessshipper
Summary: Beca and Chloe were backstage before Beca's performance as DJ Khaled's opening act when Chloe confessed something she knew she should have said a long time ago. Beca was taken aback by Chloe's confession, but that didn't stop her from acting on her own feelings because she knew for herself that this was also something she should have done a long time ago. Then everything flashes back to the beginning--right where it all started--because for the last 7 years of their friendship, there was not a single day where Beca and Chloe weren't in love with each other.Despite their lack of confession, Beca and Chloe's love for each other has always been obvious throughout the years; they've just been too blind to see it (yeah, it's one of those stories.) Beca knew that the love she felt for Chloe was real, and Chloe knew the love she felt for Beca was real, but the fear of losing their friendship prevailed, so they kept it to themselves until one day they no longer could."After all these years, it's always been you."





	1. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First important note: Kidnapping never happened because that story line is just NO!

**_“_ ** _Here we are. The final show. The conclusion of the USO Tour in the South of France coming to you from the Citadel. What a gorgeous setting here tonight under the stars…”_

_And indeed, it was a gorgeous night—a night Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale will never forget._

**Two hours earlier…**

Beca was two hours away from her performance as DJ Khaled’s opening act. Just two days ago, she declined this same offer, but now, she was two hours away from doing it. Now, she was officially signed as a solo artist on an actual record label. It hasn’t completely sunk in in Beca’s head. Everything was happening very fast, and Beca was having a hard time keeping up. She seemed put together, but deep inside, Beca Mitchell was a confused mess still in a daze over everything that’s happening around her.

 It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy or grateful for the opportunity that she was given—hell! Beca was the probably happiest woman on the planet right now. She has been waiting for this opportunity since she started getting into music. She was excited for what’s to come, but the problem was, by doing this, it meant choosing her career over her family—the Bellas, and that was something that Beca never wanted to do, nor did she ever think she ever had to do. Yes, they already talked about it days ago, but Beca still couldn’t help the sadness that she felt—the guilt over the choice that she made.

 She knew that the Bellas meant what they said when they told her that she had their full support on her new journey. She knew how genuine those words were because that’s how much they love her—that’s how much they loved each other; they’d support and love one another unconditionally no matter what. Their words should be enough to comfort her, right? But why did Beca still felt the way she did? Why did she still feel like a nervous mess? Why did she feel like she was betraying them?

 Beca was by herself backstage at the Citadel anxious because that was the first time she was performing without the Bellas—her girls—her family. She has tried everything she could think of to calm herself even those meditation stuff that Chloe always insisted on teaching her because _“you’re too tense Beca… you need to relax,”_ but none has worked; Beca Mitchell was still nervous hiding behind the façade of her shiny new look.

 She was pacing in her dressing room trying to shake off her nerves when she heard a soft knock on the door. Beca stopped pacing and closed her eyes as she released a breath she didn’t realize she’s been holding.

 “Come in.”

She opened her eyes and turned her head to her visitor only to see a stunning Chloe enter. Beca was taken aback—not expecting her best friend’s presence in her dressing room, but also because Chloe looked beautiful in her black dress and leather jacket, but then again, Chloe always looked beautiful—Beca thought to herself.

Beca was busy admiring Chloe, but Chloe began to speak.

“Hey, Bec…”

Chloe proceeded to talk to no one because for a reason unknown to Beca, Chloe kept her head down even as she entered Beca’s room. She didn’t bother to look at Beca or to look for Beca at all. She just began talking to no one in particular hoping that Theo was right, Beca was actually in that massive dressing room to hear her.

“… I asked Theo where I could find you, and he told me you’d be here, so here I am. Standing in front of you. I mean at least I think I am. If this even is the right room…”

Beca was in the far end of her dressing room and as soon as she saw Chloe enter the door, she was ready to sprint across the room to hug her best friend for comfort, but then Chloe started babbling, so Beca just allowed her to embarrass herself for a little while. Chloe hasn’t even been in the room for one minute and she has already managed to make Beca smile; she has already managed to calm her down and make her feel safe, and that’s something that no one can ever do. Chloe's voice echoed.

“… Beca? Are you here?”

Chloe, who was still standing in the same spot, scanned the dressing room for a tiny brunette when finally a beaming Beca finally caught her eye.

“Hi, Chlo.”

Chloe couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. Beca looked stunning. She was extra shiny tonight, which was different from Beca’s usual look, but she looked gorgeous nonetheless.

“Hi, beautiful.”

They both have smiles on their faces as they walked towards each other because continuing a conversation based on the distance they were at would be unbearable especially for Beca and Chloe. They needed to be close to each other. They needed each other’s comfort especially Beca; she needed Chloe close to her at that moment.

“I just wanted to see you before you went on stage. Actually, all of us did. The Bellas are right behind me. They’re just talking to the other groups, but I went ahead of them because I wanted to talk to you first. I just wanted to be alone with you for a bit—you know, before I have to share you with the whole world and stuff.”

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God. You’re so dramatic, Chlo.”

She thought it was sweet that Chloe wanted to be alone with her; she appreciated that, and if she was being honest, she wanted that—Beca needed that. Slowly, Beca started to be at ease. It was crazy how Chloe’s mere presence and simple words can slowly turn “nervous mess Beca” into “comfortable at ease Beca.” It was like Chloe has some sort of magical powers that can magically cure an emotionally confused person, OR she just naturally knows where Beca’s emotional switch was. Either way, Beca was grateful that her best friend was finally with her because she doesn’t know what she would have done if Chloe didn’t show up at all.

“It’s true, Bec. After tonight. After your performance, you won’t get to be just ‘my Beca’ anymore because everyone will know you, and each and every one of them will love you. Obviously, not as much as I do, but they will because you’re amazing, Bec…”

Beca couldn’t help but smile because of the way her best friend was talking about her, and she also couldn’t her the way her heart skipped a beat when Chloe said that she loved her and called her hers. Beca knew it wasn’t the way she wanted it to mean, but she still couldn’t help but fantasize from time to time that maybe Chloe actually meant them the way Beca hoped she did.

“... Once they hear that amazing voice of yours—once they find out how talented you are, they won’t be able to forget who Beca Effin’ Mitchell is. No one will be able to resist the Beca Effin’ Mitchell Charm.”

“You give me too much credit, Chlo—way more than I deserve.”

“Shut up. It’s true. I mean fuck! You’re Beca Effin’ Mitchell for fuck’s sake!”

Beca’s smile grew wider.

“Okay, are you done with your ‘Beca Effin’ Mitchells now?”

“No.”

Chloe sounded like a petulant child at her response, and the pout that formed on her face didn’t help either. Beca wanted to laugh, but she also wanted her friend to hear what she had to say without her getting annoyed at Beca, so she decided to keep her laugh to herself.

“Well, can I at least talk?”

Chloe shrugged.

“I guess.”

“First of all, thanks Chlo. Thanks for coming here. I’ve been so alone in here all afternoon since you guys left after watching the rehearsal, so you have no idea how much your presence means to me. I mean, until now I’m still not sure I did the right thing signing that contract with DJ Khaled…”

After she realized what she had said, suddenly, as if someone pushed a panic button, Beca’s nerves was back. Beca’s heart started racing, and suddenly, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She paused, then suddenly Beca was panicking, and she was talking as if someone was running after her.

Chloe noticed the sudden change in Beca’s behavior. She saw the anxiety taking over Beca’s eyes; she heard it in Beca’s voice. She saw the wheels turning inside Beca’s head. She saw that Beca was on the verge of a panic attack. She tried stopping it as soon as she realized it was happening, but it was too late. Beca was already spiraling into a nervous breakdown, and she was starting to pace.

“… Oh my God. I have no idea what I’m doing here, Chloe. I’m freaking out. I mean this is way out of my league. This is too much. What the hell was I thinking? I can’t do this. This isn’t me. I mean maybe this was what I wanted to do at some point in my life, but I’m a producer now. I do the backstage, before release stuff for singers—for up and coming artists…”

Chloe wanted to stop Beca from panicking; she wanted to stop her best friend from torturing herself; she wanted to do something, but she also knew that Beca needed to release all of her anxiety that’s been building up in that tiny body of hers or else she will explode in a much worse way later, so it was better if it happened before her first performance, and before the many more to come, and while Chloe was present because no one was better equipped at handling Beca Mitchell at her worse than Chloe Beale herself, so as much as it pained Chloe to see Beca like the way she was, she allowed Beca to release all of her anxiety and frustrations.

“… Hell, I’m an up and coming producer. I’m a producer, Chloe. Not this! Okay yeah, I sing but only as part of a group. You know that thing that consist of other people other than me. You’re in that group with me remember? The key word is group. Group, meaning not by myself. I’ve never sang in front of a bunch of people on my own, Chlo. My Bellas audition was the first and last time I ever performed by myself in front of a crowd. I’ve only ever sang with the Bellas—that’s the only type of performance I’ve done—not this! I don’t even remember dreaming or ever wanting to become an artist this way. Chloe, I can’t fucking do this! Do you think it’s too late to back out? Oh my god, yeah this is a huge mistake. I have to find that Turtle. I mean, Theo. Where’s Theo? You said you talked to him, right? I’m going to go find him. I have to tell him they made a mistake. They have to choose someone else. Better yet, I’m going to tell them to choose the Bellas. I can’t do this… I can’t do this on my own. I just… I just can’t…”

Beca was about to walk out the door, but Chloe was able to grab Beca’s arm before she can move past her. Then Chloe grabbed Beca by her shoulders to steady her in front of herself.

“What the fuck, Beca! What the hell just happened to you?”

Chloe raised her voice slightly out of shock, but she was also hoping that it would snap Beca out of her own head. However, after seeing her best friend up-close looking very small and vulnerable, Chloe hated herself for what she did. She knew that should have handled it better, so Chloe took a deep breath and held on to Beca.

Chloe was staring at Beca’s steely blue eyes with so much concern. She saw how much the anxiety has taken over them, but Chloe became even more concerned when she noticed the tears that started to form on the beautiful greyish blues she loved so much.

 **“Just calm down okay? I know it’s easier said than done, but please trust me.** Breathe with me, Beca. Close your eyes. Don’t think of anything else. Just breathe with me. Be here with me.”

They do that for a while until Chloe finally felt confident that Beca was starting to be at ease. 

“I’m not going to ask you if you’re okay because I know you’re not, but Bec… you were just thanking me for coming, and now, you’re on your way out to quit? That’s not like you, Beca. Also, didn’t you hear anything I just said? You’re Beca Fucking Mitchell! My badass grumpy little weirdo. You’re a wonderful person—a very smart one might I add, and there is no one in this world that I trust more than you. You’re my amazingly talented best friend—a little annoying, but hell, you’re a beautiful wonderful human being and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life…”

Beca was wide eyed in between Chloe’s grasp. She was intently listening to every word that Chloe was saying—not wanting to miss a thing.

“… I can’t think of anyone that can do this better than you. And I certainly can’t think of anyone that deserves this more than you. You’ve worked so hard to get where you are, Bec. You’ve been through so much, and you’ve put yourself through so much in order to be here. You’ve been waiting for this opportunity since forever. Hell, you didn’t even want to be a Bella in the first place remember? You thought we were lame. 7 years later, it still hurts, but let’s not get into that right now, my point is, you didn’t want to be with us because THIS is what you wanted… not THIS necessarily, but this will lead you there, Bec. This is your chance, so, and I mean this with all my love… shut the hell up and take it! You got this, Beca.”

Chloe used her right hand to caress Beca’s face. Beca closed her eyes sinking into her best friend’s touch. She felt safe right now. She felt comfortable. She felt at home, and at that moment, that’s exactly what Beca needed.

“You’re going to be okay. We’re not leaving you. I mean if you think we’re not going to ride off of your future fame with you then you clearly don’t know us very well!”

“Chloe!”

Beca pushed her, and they both laughed. Chloe smiled, grateful that she was able to cheer up her best friend.

“I’m kidding. Well, maybe not for Amy…”

Beca was smiling because yes, that was very true about their Australian friend.

“… But seriously, Beca. You don’t have to worry about doing this on your own because when you step on that stage, or any stage in the future—because for sure there will be many—you will always be at home. You will always have the Bellas with you no matter what and wherever you go. We will always be right there with you. We’re a family. We’re pretty hard to shake off especially at times when you need us the most. It’s Bellas for life, Bec.”

As soon as Chloe finished speaking, tears started to fall from Beca’s eyes. Chloe didn’t say anything; she just pulled Beca closer to her and hugged her tight—tighter than she ever had before. It was as if she was afraid that if she hugged her any less, it would make them both fall apart.

Beca gave in to Chloe’s hug. She hugged her tight, and she didn’t want to let go because she knew that only Chloe can give her the sense of comfort that she needed at the moment. She placed her head on Chloe’s shoulder, then suddenly she felt that everything will actually be alright—she didn’t know how, but she knew that things will work out because she had Chloe with her.

Chloe felt Beca hug her tighter as they basked in each other’s presence. Chloe felt Beca’s breath evening out as they stand in the middle of the room. She felt Beca’s heart beating on her chest, but it wasn’t anxious anymore—it was calm. Chloe heard tiny sobs coming from Beca, but she didn’t say anything; she just hugged her tighter and breathed in deeper as if she’s breathing for both of them. They weren’t saying anything; they were just standing there in the middle of the room living in their own little world—hoping and begging that the peaceful quiet moment they were having doesn’t end.

It was what they both needed. A moment of peace. A moment of quiet. A moment of just them two enjoying each other’s presence. A moment of just them being Beca and Chloe—the best friends who were always there for each other—the best friends whose actions speak louder than words—the best friends who were too blind to see the truth.

Beca was the first one to break the hug, and as much as Chloe didn’t want to let go, she let her. Beca was trying to wipe tears off of her face with her hands, but Chloe offers her a tissue instead; she would have done it herself, but she thought she’d give Beca some chance to recollect. Beca gladly accepted Chloe’s offer and spoke again.

“I don’t want to fail, Chloe. I’m scared that if I do this, the same thing would happen just like last time.”

“‘Just like last time?’ You mean with your last job? Bec, as far as I’m concerned, you didn’t fail when you quit that stupid job. You did the opposite. You knew what you wanted—you knew what you deserved. You have integrity, and you wanted to stay true to that. That’s not called failing, Beca.”

Chloe smiled at Beca as she tucked a piece of Beca’s hair behind her ear.

“And in regards to you failing now? You won’t, baby. I know it! Don’t ask me how. I just do. But also, I just really believe in you.”

“Geez thanks for the pressure, Chlo.”

“I didn’t mean it to pressure you, Bec. I said it because I mean it. You know I’m your biggest fan regardless of what you do or what happens to you. Whether you become Beyoncé famous or not, I’d still be your number 1 fan. But you know what, if by some stupid stroke of fucking whatever and you don’t happen to fully succeed, then Beca Mitchell, I promise you, I will always be here to catch you, so you have nothing to be afraid of, babe. I’ll always be here, alright? So, please no more crying, Bec. We don’t want to ruin this night for you.”

Beca released a small laugh as Chloe helped her fix her smudged make up. She was really grateful that her best friend showed up when she did. She didn’t know what would have happened if Chloe didn’t show up at all, and she’s glad she doesn’t have to find out because she’s sure that it would be a million times worse than the roller coaster she just went through.

She was an emotional mess, and she doesn’t know how it all happened, yet Chloe was able to fix her just by being there and talking to her. Chloe was able to talk her out of a mental break down. Chloe was able to find her emotional dial and figure out a way to tone it down, so Beca could function again as a somewhat normal human being. Beca could breathe again thanks to Chloe, and everything just feels so right.

“By the way. I would have said something earlier, but I got distracted. You look beautiful, Beca. Stunning. It’s an outdoor stadium, and the stars are out, but you’ll be shining brighter than all of them because you’re a star, Beca. The brightest of them all.”

Beca almost choked from what Chloe just said. She appreciated the sentiment, but she’s taken by surprise by Chloe’s words.

“Jesus, Chloe! How long have you been holding on to that one?”

Chloe smirked at her, and both women started laughing after they realized the cheesiness of the statement, but also because they were grateful that the worse of the moment had passed.

“A while. But I’m not kidding though. You’re beautiful, Beca. The most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Inside and out, and I’m very proud of you. Not because DJ Khaled picked you. You know I’ve been proud of you even before that…”

Beca smiled at Chloe, but also feeling a little shy because of Chloe’s sweet words. One would think Beca Mitchell was used to it by now, but something about this moment was different. Maybe it was because of Beca’s meltdown and how Chloe perfectly handled it, or maybe it was because everything about tonight was a big deal so all of her emotions and feelings were heightened, but something about the moment they were having now just made everything feel more vulnerable and surreal—it was unlike anything Beca has ever felt before.

She wanted to bask in the feeling and live in the moment, but she knew it was too good to be true. She thought she was making something out of nothing, so in true Beca fashion, she tried to avert the weird feeling through sarcasm. She didn’t want to avoid it—she loved the feeling, but at the same time she wasn’t sure what the feeling was: it’s weird; it’s great; it’s amazing; it was everything that she wants to feel but at the same time can’t identify because she’s never felt it before.

“Now, you’re just boosting my ego. That’s not good, Chlo. My head is gonna get so big. If you don’t stop, my head will literally explode.”

Beca was hoping that would’ve at least eased some of the weirdness, but Chloe wasn’t ready to back down. Chloe didn’t even realize what Beca was trying to do because Chloe was a woman on a mission—she was determined to do something, and she was not going to let Beca’s sarcasm stop her from doing it.

Chloe stepped closer in front of Beca, so she could get a better look of her best friend. She was staring directly into Beca’s eyes. Baby blues staring into a pair of steely blue ones. Beca wanted to look away, but Chloe’s magnetic eyes wouldn’t let her. _“Oh my God, she’s so captivating,”_ Beca thought to herself. She wanted to run away now more than ever, but she knew she wouldn’t be successful. Beca felt like she was glued to the ground because of how intently Chloe was staring at her. In her head Beca thought, _“what does she want from me. She can’t just stare at me like that with those damn blue eyes.”_ She was frustrated that Chloe has that much power over her, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t know how to stop it, or maybe she didn’t want to stop it. She didn’t know what to do; all she knew was how much she loved Chloe’s baby blue eyes and basically everything about her. Beca wished nothing more than to be able to say it—to tell Chloe how she truly felt, but she was Beca Mitchell—she wouldn’t know how to do it even if it bit her in the ass—well, it already has—multiple times.

“Beca, I’m serious. I’m just… I’m in awe of you Beca Mitchell, and I wanted you to know that. You’re an amazing person, and there aren’t enough words in the world to describe you. You make everyone around you feel better without even realizing it. And you’re so good at everything you do. You’re a little weirdo, and you put on this tough exterior, but in reality, you’re actually very sweet and thoughtful and kind. You speak your mind, and you’re tiny, but I know damn well you can handle yourself. You have integrity, and you’re loyal. You’re everything people wish they can be. You’re just unapologetically YOU, and I admire you for it. You’re Beca Fucking Mitchell, and I love every single thing about you. I love you... I'm IN love with you Beca Mitchell. Hopelessly in love.”

Beca couldn’t believe what she just heard. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. She was breathless from disbelief. It didn’t seem real. She didn’t know if she heard Chloe correctly or if she was just imagining things. Chloe has complimented Beca countless of times before—she’s told her she loved her more times than Beca can count, but this time was different; just like the emotions Beca has been feeling this whole time.

“Chloe…”

Beca said Chloe’s name like it was a prayer. She said it as if it was the most precious thing to ever come out of her mouth. Chloe was smiling at the astonished look on Beca’s face; she thought Beca was so beautiful the way she looked, but it was the way her heart skipped a beat after she heard the way Beca said her name that Chloe would never forget. She was going to cherish that simple moment forever; it was already been engraved in both her heart and memory.

Chloe was looking at Beca with so much love and adoration, and she could feel that Beca was doing the same thing. Beca raised her hand to move a strand of hair away from Chloe’s face, then finally, she just went for it. Beca didn’t think about it. She didn’t have any words because she was not good with words like her best friend. Instead, she was going to live in the moment with Chloe—she’ll take it in and breathe with Chloe. As she gazed into Chloe’s blue eyes, she no longer saw the baby blues that she loved. At that moment, she was looking at Chloe, and Beca saw everything that she has been missing. She saw everything she has been too afraid to see. She saw everything she has always wanted but never had the courage to fight for. She looked into Chloe’s eyes, and she saw the woman she loved.

After 7 years, Beca finally got the courage to lean in and kiss the woman she has been in love with. Slowly, Beca and Chloe inched closer to each other to finally close the gap between them and have the moment they’ve both been waiting for. For Beca and Chloe, it felt like the world has stopped, and everything just became about the two of them. For them, it seemed like the universe finally gave them a break and decided to give them the peace and quiet that they needed so that they can finally have a chance to be together—give them the happiness that they deserve after making them wait for a long time. But unfortunately, it wasn’t like that. The world didn’t stop. The universe wasn’t that kind. Unfortunately, as much as everything inside the room seemed to stop, everything outside didn’t. The world kept going. Beca’s performance was still happening in less than 2 hours. Everyone was still preparing for the big night. And most of all, the Bellas were still on their way to Beca’s dressing room to see her.

Everything happened so fast, but their kiss wasn’t one of them. Beca and Chloe were so close when they were startled by a knock on the door followed by Fat Amy’s voice roaring through the doorway. The Bellas unannounced but expected grand entrance made Beca and Chloe jump apart like they just got caught kissing—which they were except they weren’t—the appropriate term would be that they got INTERRUPTED from what would have been their first actual kiss.

“What’s up, short stack! Are you ready to do this? Or should my sexy ass replace your cute ass?”

Amy’s voice echoed through Beca’s dressing room, and it scared both Beca and Chloe. They saw the Bellas follow right behind her, and all the girls noticed the wide-eyed Beca and Chloe in the middle of the room looking at them. They all look at each other a second too long in an awkward pause until Cynthia Rose finally broke the silence.

“Sorry, did we interrupt something?”

Chloe was snapped out of shocked state by Cynthia Rose’s voice, and nervously responded for her and Beca.  

“Oh no… You didn’t. I was just helping... Beca fix her make up. Yeah! I was helping her fix her make up. She kinda smudged it earlier wiping her eyes.”

Beca was just as nervous, and when Beca was nervous, she gets extra weird and awkward.

"Yeah. You know me. Smudgy McGee. You guys are fine nothing to interrupt here. Just klutzy ol’ me… We good, Chlo?”

After she realized that Beca was addressing her, Chloe nods and responded.

“Yeah. We good, babe… I mean, Bec.”

Chloe moved away from Beca to let the other Bellas talk to her, then she threw away the tissue she has been holding in the trash and walked towards Aubrey. She stood next to Aubrey, and while they were looking at the rest of their friends, Aubrey addressed her friend quietly so no one else could hear.

“We interrupted something didn’t we?”

“Yes. Yes, you did.”     

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to change a lot about the movie and make it my own. I'll make a lot of references so you'll recognize a lot of moments. I'll follow the movie timeline, but not the entire movie story line. I don't want to say it's slow burn since I don't think it is because of what happens in the first chapter, but then flashbacks, so I don't know.
> 
> I was going to make this as a continuation of of Pitch Perfect 3 and a flashback of what I thought/wanted/what we deserve to have happened to Bechloe but been deprived of, but then I kept getting ideas. I tend to write a lot, but that's just me. I also tend to let the characters speak more rather than me describing the situation because I feel like for books or stories when you really can't see what's happening, it's easier if you could hear what's going on, but don't worry I'm not going to deprive you of details; I just don't think I'm going to be really good at it as it seems like I'm more of a dialogue writer than a describer. I'm not confident with my describing skills because English is my second language, but I'll work on that throughout the writing. 
> 
> Jesse and Beca does happen for a bit, but I decided to make them best friends instead of lovers because Beca needs someone sensible to confide, and that's not Fat Amy (spoiler alert Jesse ends up with Aubrey.) A lot of things happen through out that's different. I'd consider them plot twist considering they weren't actually part of the movie, so prepare for a roller coaster, like Anna Kendrick said for the "A Simple Favor" movie promo, "There's twist on twist on twist like a gin martini baby!" ;)
> 
> Please bear with me because this is my first fic. I'm only ever used to writing essays and research papers for school, but I don't really like those; I prefer this. Also, please excuse my grammar; it is not my strongest suit; along with spelling and punctuation. I'm trying this out because writing has become my outlet, and I've been told to share it instead of just keeping it to myself like I usually do, so here it is :)


	2. It's Time (A Night to Remember Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca's eventful night was partly ruined after the Bellas interrupted her moment with Chloe, and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't really hate her Bella family. It wasn't long until it was finally time to do her performance as DJ Khaled's opening act, but Beca had different ideas. Beca's night to remember continues. 
> 
> "Whoever you end up with is one lucky person. I’ll see you around."

The Bellas were huddled in Beca’s dressing room when Theo came to give Beca her 15-minute warning before she had to go see the sound guy and the band one last time before her performance.

The girls spent the last hour teasing each other, talking, laughing—just all around being the Bellas they are that they had forgotten where they were. They forgot for just one second that it was officially time to let one of their sisters go—it was time to set Beca free. Suddenly, as soon as Theo closed the door, the room felt heavy with silence, and all eyes were on Beca. It took a moment before Chloe spoke up because she couldn’t handle the lack of noise—she had to say something or else she’ll burst into tears, and she knows she can’t do that now especially not after what happened earlier.   

“So… this is it, Bec.”

“Yeah, I guess it is.”

Beca was sitting on the couch earlier, but when Theo came to give Beca her warning, it was as if someone had lit a fire underneath Beca’s seat that she could no longer stand being sat on the huge couch with the Bellas. She started slowly pacing while only looking on the floor, so Chloe stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder hoping that it would ease her best friend because it looked like Beca was about to have another panic attack. When she felt the hand on her shoulder, she looked up and as soon as she saw that it was Chloe—the woman who had just confessed her love for her—Beca felt calm. Suddenly, everything was fine again. Just like earlier, Chloe was able to soothe Beca just by being there even without saying anything because Chloe’s mere presence was enough to make Beca feel safe—to make her feel at home.

Beca was broken out of daze by Aubrey’s voice.

“Don’t worry Beca. You got this. I believe in you. We all do. So, go knock them dead, Alt Girl!”

Everyone laughed at Aubrey’s reference to her old nickname to Beca, and it definitely didn’t fail to make the little “Alt Girl” smile and reminisce.

“Got it Sergeant Posen! Aka ‘super pain in the ass’.”

Aubrey’s eyes grew wide and feigned offense at Beca’s dig on her past behavior when she was their captain.

“Bitch! That was you!”

“Oh right. Let me rephrase then: ‘super bitch with a stick up her ass’!”

Now everyone was really laughing with Beca and Aubrey smiling intently at each other. When their laughter started to die down, Emily was the first to break the silence—she was smiling, but there was still some sadness in her eyes.

“I’m going to miss this. I’m going to miss all of you.”

Beca couldn’t believe what Emily was saying. She thought things were already clear between everyone, but as it turns out it wasn’t everyone because their youngest Bella still has some unresolved feelings about Beca’s new journey.

“Em. What are you talking about? This doesn’t change anything. We’ll all still be friends. We already talked about this. Nothing is going to change.”

“Yeah, I know, but for some reason I still feel like this is the end.”

Chloe gave Emily a comforting smile as she also put her arm around her as she did with Beca at some point.

“It is the end, Em. This is the end of the Bellas as a group, but it’s the beginning of the Bellas as a family. And you don’t leave family behind. We’ll always be there for each other no matter what, and that’s a promise.”

Every single Bella agreed with Chloe’s statement—especially Fat Amy.

“Yeah, you got that right, Red! You heard that, Shawshank? You don’t leave family behind. So, why don’t you take us to Hollywood with you. I mean we’re already packed, so it’s no hassle at all.”

Once again, everyone was laughing because of course Amy would say something like that. However, it was cut short when they heard a knock on the door; this time they knew it was Theo and their 15-minute warning is over.

“Beca, it’s time.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Just give me a second.”

The Bellas all huddled in the middle of the room to say their final good luck to Beca before she goes off to the stage. They did their best to stop themselves from crying because they all knew that if they cried now they wouldn’t be able to stop, so they just hugged Beca good luck, and Aubrey initiated their Bellas tradition before every performance. Aubrey looked at every single Bella and at Beca last smiling.

“One last time for the road?”

Everyone placed their right hand in the middle and on top of each other as Aubrey counted to two.

“one… two…”

And all together, the Bellas yelled…

“Screw it you can do this!”

 

* * *

 

The Bellas bid their goodbyes and good luck to Beca and made their way to their seats. Meanwhile, Beca was trying to recompose herself in front of the vanity mirror when Theo broke the silence between them.

"You ready?"

She looked behind her to where Theo was and gave him a small nervous smile.

"As ready as I can be, But uhmmm slight changes..."

Beca was a little hesitant to continue her next words, but she was also determined to do what she wanted to do, so she continued.

"... I want to sing a different song."

Theo's eyes grew wide in shock.

"What?! Beca... you're performing in 20 minutes. We're literally on our way to the band right for your last minute sound check. It's kind of too late to change."

"I know."

Beca was supposed to sing a mash up of Sia's "The Greatest" and "Alive." It was a mash up that she created herself, and she's had it in her back pocket for a while. It's been approved and praised by DJ Khaled, the Bellas, and Chloe herself—Beca has rehearsed it with the band, but she has a plan and it no longer involved those songs.

"I mean... the band... who knows if they even know your new song."

"They probably do. But if they don't it's cool too. I'll improvise."

Theo gave Beca an incredulous look as if he disapproved of her plan. But then he's a label executive, so of course he did.

"What I mean is... I have a plan, Theo. I'm gonna use the riff I did at DJ Khaled's studio and then some. I got this. Trust me, alright? Besides, it was that riff that got me this gig in the first place right?"

Theo who was still a little hesitant approved.

"Yeah, okay."

And of course, that made Beca very happy because SHE has a plan.

"Good. Thank you."

"Yeah of course. I'm sure Khaled will be surprised, but Billy is also quite the surprise, so... I guess we'll deal with it."

"Again, thank you, Theo. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Beca was genuinely grateful for Theo. She knew that he liked her when they first met, and she had already told him it's not possible, yet Theo still became instrumental in the life changing event that's happening in Beca's life right now. He still helped her become DJ Khaled's opening act and get a contract with a record label despite knowing that he doesn't have a chance with Beca. After seeing all that, Beca realized that Theo was genuinely a good guy who actually wanted to help, and she appreciated him for that. Beca thought they could actually be friends—if she believed in friendships outside of the Bellas and Jesse.

"So what's with the sudden change of mind?"

Beca smiled at the thought, "someone very special helped me realize something, and I want to honor that."

"Got it. Well, fingers cross the band knows your song. If not, I'm sure you'd still be able to pull it off."

"I hope so..."

Theo raised his eye brows, and Beca smiled and changed her response.

"... I know so."

 

* * *

 

“Here we are the final show, the conclusion of the USO tour in the South of France coming to you from the Citadel. What a gorgeous setting here tonight under the stars” announced Gail, the less annoying of the two a cappella commentators that has been following the Bellas throughout their journey.

Meanwhile, John was not so impressed responding with sarcasm. “Isn’t this beautiful? Doing a musical presentation in a bunker.”

“In the South of France. I mean it’s so romantic here.”

The two commentators continued their commentaries for their documentary in the background as the Bellas took their seats in the front row. Theo made sure that the Bellas got the best seat available and that Beca would easily see them during her performance like she requested.

Chloe anxiously sat between Aubrey and Emily.

“Chloe, what the hell?”

Chloe did not realize that she has been constantly tapping her foot until Aubrey pointed it out.

“Hmmm?”

“You’re nervous. Probably more so than Beca. Relax, Chlo. She may be as small as a hobbit, but she has more talent than her tiny body can handle. She got this.”

Chloe smiled at her friend and truly appreciated the hand squeeze Aubrey gave her.

“Yeah, she does.”

Chloe felt even more at ease when she felt Emily’s hand grab her left one and also gave it a squeeze. She got one of Emily’s sweet smiles, and Chloe couldn’t help but smile back.

“We just have to aca-believe in her—and I know we all do because she’s aca-awesome!”

The three women were laughing when the lights began to dim.

“It’s starting,” whispered Aubrey. “Don’t worry, Chlo. We’ll be here for you and for her.”

The announcer’s voice started roaring through the speakers.

“Ladies and gentlemen let’s give it up for DJ Khaled.”

DJ Khaled walked out the stage in his light blue suit and began his own speech.

“First of all, I want to thank all of the troops for coming out here. It’s about you. We salute you. We praise you and thank you, but tonight I have a surprise. I’ll be introducing you to a new star a superstar. Somebody that I have cosigned. I introduce you to, Beca Mitchell.”

The lights turned off only leaving a very bright single spotlight on the stage which created a bright pathway for Beca to walk on. It was a well-deserved spotlight Chloe thought. Then Beca walked out the stage to the microphone and began to sing.

* * *

 

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_(layered vocals)_

_Heaven knows I was just a young boy  
Didn't know what I wanted to be _

**Beca thought of her first day in Barden--move in day—the point in her life when she didn’t want to be in college.**

_I was every little hungry schoolgirl's pride and joy_  
_And I guess it was enough for me_  
_To win the race, a prettier face_  
_Brand new clothes and a big fat place_  
_On your rock and roll TV_

**She remembered the argument she had with her dad about moving to LA. It was the same argument when her dad insisted that she involved herself in school. _“I need to move to L.A. and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues.”_ _“Ah here we go again. You know Beca DJ-ying is not a profession; it’s a hobby.”_ They haven’t seen each other for a while and that was a great typical ‘welcome father daughter’ argument for them—back then at least.**

_But today the way I play the game is not the same, no way_

**She thought of the college fair—the day she met Chloe. Chloe had that bright look on her face that blinded Beca so much it scared her but turns out not enough to run away from her because 7 years later here she is singing to her.**

_I think I'm gonna get me some happy_

**She thought about everything that Chloe said. About her. About her and Chloe. About her and the Bellas. They were all true. They will always be there for each other. Because it is not the end regardless of where her choice took her. They were a family and family is forever. She knew they’ll stand by her no matter what.**

**She has been looking at Chloe for confidence since she started, then she finally decided to bring her up to the stage along with the rest of the Bellas.**

   
_I think there's something you should know_  
_(I think it's time I told you so)_  
_There's something deep inside of me_  
_(There's someone else I've got to be)_  
_Take back your picture in a frame_  
_(Take back your singing in the rain)_  
_I just hope you understand_  
_Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

   
_All we have to do now_  
_Is take these lies and make them true, somehow_  
_All we have to see_  
_Is that I don't belong to you_  
_And you don't belong to me, yeah_

   
_Freedom, I won't let you down_  
_Freedom, I will not give you up_

**She thought of their time at The Lodge of the Fallen Leaves and her fight with Chloe**

  
_Freedom, gotta have some faith  
Gotta have some faith in the sound_

  **She remembered the way the Bellas rediscovered their sound during their retreat, and how they beat Das Sound Machine because of it**.

   
_Heaven knows we sure had some fun, boy  
What a kick, just a buddy and me_

**She thought of every party and every Bella practice they’ve ever had.**

  
_We had every big-shot goodtime band on the run, boy_  
_We were living in a fantasy_

**She thought of every riff-off they never won**

  
_We won the race, got out of the place_  
_Went back home, got a brand new face for the boys on MTV_

**She thought of all the regionals and finals they’ve won, and the time they became world champions.**

  
_But today the way I play the game has got to change, oh yeah_  
_Now I'm gonna get me some happy_

   
_I think there's something you should know_  
_(I think it's time I stopped the show)_  
_There's something deep inside of me_  
_(There's someone I forgot to be)_  
_Take back your picture in a frame_  
_(Don't think that I'll be back again)_  
_I just hope you understand_  
_Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_

   
_All we have to do now_  
_Is take these lies and make them true, somehow_  
_All we have to see_  
_Is that I don't belong to you_  
_And you don't belong to me_

**She thought about their graduation.**

   
_Freedom, I won't let you down_  
_Freedom, I will not give you up_  
_Freedom, gotta have some faith_  
_Gotta have some faith in the sound_

  
_I think there's something you should know_  
_(I think it's time I told you so)_  
_There's something deep inside of me_  
_(There's someone else I've got to be)_  
_Take back your picture in a frame_  
_(Take back your singing in the rain)_  
_I just hope you understand_  
_Sometimes the clothes do not make the man_  
  
_Eh eh eh... (I will not let you down)_

_eh eh eh..._

**She remembered all of their Bella pre-show huddles, but the ones she could never forget were their first ones during her first year where they could just never get it right until Aubrey broke and just said, “screw it!” because the Bellas were just THAT impossible to teach. But she looked at them now, and here they are doing their pre-show huddle in front of the whole world—if only senior year Aubrey Posen could see them now.**  

  
_Freedom_  
_Freedom_  
_Freedom (Freedom, freedom)_  
_Gotta have some faith in the sound_

   
_Have some freedom (Have some freedom, oh)_  
_Freedom_  
_Freedom (Freedom)_

   
_All we have to do now (All we can do)_  
_Is take these lies and make them true somehow_  
_All we have to see_  
_Is that I don't belong to you_  
_And you don't belong to me (Freedom)_

   
_I won't let you down_  
_I will not give you up_  
_Gotta have some faith in the sound_  
_It's the one good thing that I've got_  
_I won't let you down_  
_I will not give you up_  
_It's the one good thing that I've got_

* * *

 

Beca sang about freedom, and although it was like she was singing about freedom from her Bella family, Beca knew that was not the case because they’ll be friends—correction—family forever. She was glad she had the chance to bring them up the stage and sing with them one last time. She was glad she had the chance to sing with all of them because if it weren’t for any of the Bellas—and of course, Chloe—Beca wouldn’t be where she is now, nor would she be the person that she was today.

After she finished her emotional performance, the Bellas started running towards her led by Chloe with her arms wide open ready to hug Beca. She hugged Chloe back and once again, everything became clear, she was no longer letting her any moment pass them by—she’s going to grab it and take her chance with Chloe, but now wasn’t the time though because as much as she wanted to shout her love for Chloe on the roof tops, Beca also wanted them to have a private moment—a time between just the two of them before they “have to share everything with the whole world” to quote Chloe.

Beca and the Bellas enjoyed the stage for a while before they were asked to exit for DJ Khaled’s performance. However, their excitement didn’t die down even after they exited the stage. They were all still on a performance high especially Beca. She still couldn’t believe she was able to do that—if only her family was there to see her perform. The Bellas were once again engulfing her in a suffocating hug, but Beca didn’t care because she loved each and every one of, one more than the rest of course—that being Chloe.

They were back in Beca’s dressing room hanging out once again when Theo showed up and started talking to Beca. He wanted to congratulate her for her performance, and in that conversation, Beca also thanked him for letting her do what she wanted to do and for helping her pull it off. What Beca didn’t know was that while she was talking to Theo, Chloe had excused herself to get some air.

On her way to the balcony, Chloe was stopped by Chicago.

“Chloe, we need to talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about, Chicago. I already told you. We’re done.”

“I know, but aren’t you even at least willing to give us a chance? Another chance?”

Chloe and Chicago were in a relationship back in New York, but it didn’t last long. Chloe broke up with him before he joined the army, and because she’s Chloe, she managed to make sure that they were on good terms before she ended their relationship, that’s why there was no bad blood between them when they saw each other during the USO Tour.

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Why not? I mean… these past few days… I thought we were…”

“What? Headed somewhere? No, we weren’t doing anything. Chicago, all that was… was us being friends. Nothing else. I’m not going to say ‘I’m sorry’ that you thought wrong, but it really isn’t my fault that you misinterpreted my friendship.”

“I know. I should be the one who’s sorry. I apologize. Whoever you end up with is one lucky person. I’ll see you around. Best of luck, Beale.”

Chloe just chuckled.

“Thanks, Walp.”

Once she excused herself, Chloe headed to where she wanted to go, and after a long walk, Chloe made it to the balcony that overlooked the Citadel’s rose garden. She saw that balcony early that morning when they came in for Beca’s rehearsal and thought it was beautiful. Right now, it was just as beautiful. The rose garden was dimly lit by garden lamps, but it was still visible because it was illuminated by the bright stars and the full moon.

Chloe didn’t know how long she had been staring at the sky, but as she enjoyed the breeze, she heard a familiar voice speak up behind her.

“You like what you see?”

Chloe smiled, and without turning, she responded.

“Very much so, but I’m 100% positive you look a million times better.”

Beca was now laughing next to Chloe.

“Flatterer.”

Chloe finally turned her head to look at Beca.

“I only say what I see.”

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Always know what to say.”

Chloe smiled and responded so quickly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“Easy. You bring it out of me.”

For a songwriter, Beca didn’t know what to say. Chloe left her speechless. She just intently looked at Chloe’s baby blue eyes and hoped that somehow it would give her the words she wanted to say. Beca was nervous, but she has been waiting for this moment for a long time, and she wasn’t about to let anything stop her from doing this.

“Have I ever told you how much I loved your eyes? Because if I haven’t well I’m stupid because they’re beautiful—so fucking beautiful. I’ve always thought they were beautiful ever since I met you—since the college fair, and I didn’t even know your name at the time…”

Beca chuckled at her own thought, and Chloe did the same. She gave Chloe a sweet heartfelt smile as she continued.

“I’ve always loved your eyes, Chlo. Just like I’ve always loved you. I didn’t get a chance to tell you that earlier. But I love you, Chloe. I’m in love you. After all these years, it’s always been you.”

Chloe had a smile brighter than the stars, but her heart was pounding. She had been waiting for Beca to say that for 7 years. She had been dreaming to hear those words from Beca for years, and now that it finally happened, it was better than Chloe could have ever imagined. It was simple, but it was beautiful because she knew how much Beca meant it. She felt the sincerity. She felt the weight of Beca’s words—the weight of Beca’s years of love—years of longing, and Chloe hopes that she could return the favor.

“I love you too, Beca.”

At last, after being interrupted by their own friends, Beca was finally able to lean in and kiss Chloe. They slowly closed the gap between them hoping with all their might that no one would interrupt, and once their lips finally met, it was as though time had stopped, and the world around them ceased to exist. The kiss was so tender yet passionate at the same time. It was the sign of the years that they have longed for each other, and neither could have imagined the moment happening the way it did.

If they had a choice, Beca and Chloe would choose each other over breathing, but alas, they knew oxygen was also important. Chloe and Beca looked at each other with so much desire and love for one another.

“Took you long enough,” said Chloe

“I’ve wanted to do that for years.”

“Well, thank God you finally did because who knows what would have happened if you didn’t.”

“Ah. What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just be glad we don’t ever have to find out.”

Chloe winked, and Beca laughed.

“I feel like we did this the wrong way.”

“Wrong way?”

“Confession? ‘I love you’s’? I literally just kissed you, and I still can’t believe I did that. But… All that in a span of 2 hours.”

Chloe chuckled at Beca’s disbelief.

“Oh baby, where have you been? It hasn’t only been two hours. It’s been 7 years.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the flashback commence...


End file.
